Journal d'une lycéenne amoureuse
by CrazyChamalow
Summary: Elle l'observait en silence depuis des années. Personne ne le savait, personne ne devait savoir. La seule chose qu'elle faisait, c'était écrire dans son journal ses sentiments pour l'autre demoiselle. Yuri -... x ...? Couple surprise !


Journal : Mardi 3 septembre

 _"Rentrée des classes en terminale absolument divine. J'attendais que la directrice se donne la peine d'arriver, toujours avec son sale cabot coincé sous le bras, pour annoncer les classes formées. Notre petit lycée ne comptait que cinq classes par année, ce qui relevait de l'exploit vu ses revenus financiers._

 _Néanmoins, je continuais de parler distraitement avec mes amies, te fixant du coin de l'œil._

 _Tu as toujours été magnifique, de toute manière. Mais ce matin là, tu me paraissais encore plus belle. Tes courbes généreuses, ton adorable visage, tout en toi me rendait éperdument folle amoureuse de toi._

 _ **Mais je devais garder le silence.**_

 _Quand la dirigeante arriva enfin, munie de sa boule de poils ambulante, la plupart des élèves soupirèrent. Encore une année qui commence, encore un éternel recommencement._

 _ **Mais ce matin n'aurait pas pu être plus beau.**_

 _Elle avait énoncé les noms un par un, relisant sa feuille où elle y avait inscrit les petites anecdotes pour ne pas se tromper dans la prononciation. Lorsqu'elle annonça mon nom et celui de mes amies, je leur fis un sourire. Encore dans leur classe, au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas seule._

 _Et c'est là qu'elle annonça un nom. Le tien. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire gêné, cachant l'immense joie qui parcourait en ce moment tout mon être. Je te vis te retourner et lancer un heureux sourire à tes amies. C'est vrai, elles seront là aussi. Mais qu'importe, tant que tu es là."_

Journal : Mercredi 4 septembre

 _"Dès la première heure de cours, mon cœur a battu la chamade. J'hésitais à te regarder, sachant que d'autres élèves distraits pourraient le remarquer. Et au final je ne le fis pas, bien trop effrayée à ce qu'on sache que je m'intéresse à toi. C'était trop confidentiel pour ça. Et puis de toute manière tu n'es pas intéressée par les gens comme moi._

 _ **Si seulement..**_

 _A la pause du matin, même en te cherchant timidement du regard je ne t'ai pas aperçue. Mon amie fan de mode ne fit aucun commentaire face à mon manque cruel d'enthousiasme, elle y était légèrement habituée quoique pas à ce point._

 _J'ai enfin eu la chance de pouvoir fixer tes sublimes cheveux à la pause du midi. Dès lors ma journée était comblée. "_

Journal : Samedi 7 septembre

 _"Il est à peine 11 heure et tu me manques déjà terriblement. J'ai juste envie de pouvoir te regarder inlassablement depuis mon banc, maintenant qu'on t'a mise à deux places en décalage de moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant un professeur. Je soupire en détaillant mon frère, la tête nichée au creux de ma main. Il est de bonne humeur et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu en as un toi aussi. Nous avons plus de points communs que je ne le pensais._

 **\- Alors, on s'ennuie ?**

 **\- A mourir.**

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel et il pouffe légèrement. Lui aussi est dans mon cas. Il aime quelqu'un du même sexe. Ça me fait tellement du bien de pouvoir en parler avec lui._

 **\- Tu sais, depuis que je suis en couple tout va pour le mieux. Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'on se moque de moi. Puis toi tu peux te cacher facilement..**

 _Il me fit un sourire désolé et m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Qu'est ce qu'il est doux avec moi.."_

Journal : Lundi 9 septembre

 _"A peine entrée dans la cours que je sentais des regards posés sur moi. J'avançais silencieusement jusqu'à mes amies et les salua en prenant bien soin de paraître comme d'habitude. Mais tu me manquais cruellement._

 _ **Un manque constant. Presque étouffant.**_

 _Mais comme tous les autres jours je te vis en cours et seulement à la pause du midi. Et je m'en contentais en souriant bêtement quand je pouvais t'observer en cachette."_

Journal : Mardi 24 septembre

 _"J'ai délaissé mon journal, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à dire. Bien évidemment je pouvais parler de toi toute une journée sans m'arrêter. C'est ce que je faisais les week-ends quand j'avais du temps libre et que mon frère traînait à la maison. Le reste du temps je le passais à dessiner, pour m'améliorer. Oh oui j'avais une raison.. Une raison secrète._

 _ **La plupart du temps c'était toi que je dessinais.**_

 _Mais si j'ai repris ce journal, c'est parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai entendu hier quelques mots discrets échangés entre tes amies et une bande de garçons. Des mots qui m'ont touchée au plus haut point. Je ne suis même pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui, par lâcheté. Mais c'est trop dur de te voir comme ça._

 _ **Maintenant que tu étais en couple."**_

Journal : Lundi 1 octobre

 _"Me revoici écrivant lâchement dans mon journal. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller de pages, car je n'aurai fait que raconter à quel point j'étais détruite et en colère. Cela fait presque une semaine que je ne suis pas allée en cours. Et ta présence me manque cruellement. Mais ma mère ne veut plus que je rate à nouveau les cours.. Donc je reviens demain. J'espère juste pouvoir t'éviter au maximum, même si je sais que ça va être difficile. Pendant mon absence, il n'y a que mes amies qui m'ont appelée pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je ne peux pas en vouloir aux autres, je ne leur ai pas donné mon numéro de téléphone. Je me couche donc maintenant, l'estomac noué et la tête embrouillée."_

Journal : Mardi 2 octobre

 _"Premier pas dans la cours, ils me regardaient tous comme une être sortie d'un zoo. Mon frère avait bien prévenu la directrice que j'étais malade, ce fût donc après quelques visages surpris que le monde repris sa tournure habituelle._

 _Mon amie énergique m'a bondi dessus, je l'ai également entourée de mes bras. Que c'était bon de les revoir ! Suivant notre câlin collectif, j'entendis un rire, mais pas n'importe lequel. Le tien._

 _ **Ce rire si mignon et adorable qui me rend heureuse rien que l'entendant.**_

 _Mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas souri. Tu tenais le bras d'un garçon absolument magnifique, aux yeux éblouissants et qui était rudement bien bâti. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes idées virent au noir. La journée s'en suivit sans suite spectaculaire, j'étais toujours triste de la vision de vous deux, bras-dessus bras-dessous. "_

Journal : Jeudi 4 octobre

 _"Ce matin, j'avais décidé de tout déballer à mes amies. Mon "coming out" à moi._

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire de si urgent pour rater le cours de philosophie ?**

 _C'est vrai qu'elle bossait énormément pour ses études. Elle voulait devenir chirurgienne et comme tous le monde le sait, il fallait énormément travailler pour ça._

 **\- Je.. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose !**

 **\- Vas-y, on est toutes ouïe.** répondit-elle simplement

 **\- Je.. Je ne suis pas hétérosexuelle !**

 _Si tôt dit, j'avais fermé les yeux attendant une quelconque remarque. Mais rien ne vint. Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et me soufflèrent un "merci", heureuses d'avoir eu le privilège de partager mon secret._

 _ **Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas les seules."**_

Journal : Vendredi 5 octobre

 _"Ça y est, ma vie est foutue. Ce matin en allant au lycée avec le sourire au lèvre, suite à la veille, quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand tous les autres élèves s'écartèrent sur mon chemin en murmurant. Le vendredi était le jour de la sortie du journal, la rédactrice s'amusait à faire des rubriques cassant la popularité des gens ou brisant des couples. Mais cette fois, elle en avait décidé autrement. J'avais saisi le magazine que me tendait mon amie avec une moue effrayée et avait commencé à le lire._

 **"** **Un secret dévoilé !**

 **Mes petites oreilles auraient entendu qu'une de nos élèves ne serait pas commune. En effet : celle-ci serait lesbienne !**

 **Mais qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Elle qui semble si parfaite aux yeux des gens serait en fait une simple potiche à l'attente de l'amour éternel ? Nous vous en dirons plus dès que nous le saurons !**

 _ **C'était le scoop du jour par Peggy Holly**_ _ **"**_

 _J'étais littéralement dépitée. En fin d'article se trouvait une photo de moi, prise hier lors de mon coming out avec mes amies. Je m'étais jurée de résister aux brimades et je le fis. J'ignorai tout commentaire raciste par rapport à mon orientation, j'ignorai également les airs dégoûtes des autres. Je niais parfaitement la vérité._

 _ **Vérité à présent découverte."**_

Journal : Dimanche 14 octobre

 _"Je deviens faible. Mon père avait eu des échos des rumeurs, je me suis faite privée de sortie et de téléphone portable en punition. C'était pire que tout. Néanmoins je n'avais pas balancé mon frère et avait gardé la tête dure. Il ne devait pas souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Me voilà donc tranquillement couchée dans mon lit, n'ayant pas mangé et étant complètement ennuyée. Mais je sens mes paupières s'abaisser, donc je vais éteindre ma lampe de chevet et me reposer. A demain, si le cœur m'en dit.."_

Journal : Lundi 22 octobre

 _"Je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Je suis toujours choquée en me rappelant la scène de ce matin._

 _Comme d'habitude j'allais en cours, me faisant siffler ou huer par des abrutis quand on me plaqua au mur. Une fille, nouvelle apparemment, mate de peau. Elle s'était penchée sur mon épaule et avait murmuré d'une voix absolument provocante :_

 **\- Alors comme ça, on aime les femmes ? Tu es mon style, on pourrait p't'être sortir ensemble ? Je me fiche du regard des autres, je suis tombée sous ton charme à la première seconde.**

 **\- Je.. Euh.. Oui..?**

 _Elle m'a souri de toutes ses dents blanches comme neige et je le lui ai rendu plus timidement. C'était la première fois qu'une personne venait me parler gentiment, hormis mes amies, depuis que l'article de Holly était sorti. J'étais heureuse."_

Journal : Mercredi 24 octobre

 _"Ce matin Kim m'a tendrement plaquée contre les casiers avant de me saluer de sa voix suave. Mes joues s'étaient colorées d'un rouge pivoine quand j'avais senti le contact de ses lèvres sur la commissure des miennes. Deux jours que nous étions ensemble, elle ne m'avait pas forcée la main. Je ne l'avais toujours pas embrassée et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Heureusement, car j'étais bien trop gênée pour le faire ! "_

Journal : Samedi 27 octobre

 _"Mon frère est venu m'apporter des cookies en guise de félicitations, j'étais tellement heureuse. Kim m'aimait, elle me l'avait chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille durant la pause du midi, où elle et moi on se retrouvait au petit jardin du bahut. J'avais hésité à l'embrasser mais lui avait finalement bêtement souri en la serrant contre moi. Seulement.. Je ressentais comme un vide. C'était assez étrange, même mon amie fan de mode me l'avait dit._

 _ **C'était une relation trop parfaite."**_

Journal : Mercredi 31 octobre

 _"Je devais fêter Halloween avec Kim, mais je suis rentrée bien avant l'heure que j'avais convenu avec mes parents. Elle m'avait souri désolée et m'avait expliqué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler quand j'étais rentrée chez moi en claquant la porte. Je suis dégoûtée, dépitée. Et je me sens trahie."_

Journal : Mercredi 12 décembre

 _"Étrangement, depuis notre séparation avec Kim je me sentais libre. Libre et triste, certes, mais libre de ressentir ce que je souhaite. Les autres se sont lassés de nous huer après que Peggy et Kim aient annoncés qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Comme quoi, Peggy était peut-être juste une homosexuelle refoulée._

 _Castiel avait lui aussi fait son coming out en criant bien fort du haut de l'estrade, et je cite :_

"- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos avis, j'l'aime et j'me fiche de savoir si vous approuvez. J'aime mon mec plus que tout alors vos gueules ! "

 _Son "chéri" l'avait serré contre lui et ils s'étaient tendrement embrassés. Nous étions cinq dans le même cas. Un vrai miracle. Si seulement le miracle pouvait durer encore et encore.."_

Journal : Jeudi 20 décembre

 _"Mon Noël allait se fêter avec mes nouveaux amis à une soirée organisée par le bahut. La vieille avec son chien avait trouvé les moyens de nous offrir un cadeau de Noël collectif. Enfin une bonne idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête. Quoique quelqu'un l'y avait peut-être aidée. Je soupçonne un certain blondinet actuellement en couple avec un "charmant" garçon aussi mordant que son chien. "_

 **\- J'y vais maman, à ce soir !**

 **\- A ce soir ma chérie ! Profite !**

Mes parents se sont adaptés finalement à mon homosexualité et celle de mon frère, car il n'a plus tenu et a tout balancé le soir où Kim avait rompu avec moi. J'étais de nouveau heureuse. Et ce n'est pas mes amis qui vont dire le contraire ! La directrice a eu la merveilleuse idée de proposer d'entrer par duo fille-garçon pour la soirée. Mais comme nous étions à présent six homosexuels dans le groupe. Des jumeaux étaient arrivés il y a peu, Alexy et Armin. Nous avons donc prévus d'entrer avec un de nos amis avant de se remettre par couple.

 **\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez vous deux, hop hop hop ! Je veux trouver l'âme sœur moi aussi !**

La phrase d'Alexy me ramena sur terre. C'est vrai ça ! J'ai une soirée pour m'amuser et faire la fête ! Nous entrons tous ensemble et nous séparons chacun de notre côté.

Au bout de trois heures de danse, je sors prendre l'air. Il fait mourant à l'intérieur ! Rien n'avait perturbé l'ambiance dans la soirée, sauf un petit moment.

Je l'avais vue, magnifiquement sublime dans sa robe de soirée jaune canari. Elle était fabuleuse. Mon cœur avait raté un battement quand je l'ai vue me fixer à son tour. Elle m'avait souri. Pas un sourire normal qu'on fait quand on veut dire bonjour.

 **Un sourire éblouissant, juste pour moi.**

Je continuais à la fixer du regard quand je la vis discuter sérieusement avec son copain. Ils se sourirent, se firent un câlin puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

Je commence à trembler à cause de la fine poudre qui s'écoule lentement dans les airs. Un Noël blanc est parfait. Dire que l'année prochaine, après le BAC nous serons tous séparés. Enfin, presque tous.

Une main fine et chaude se pose sur mon épaule, je me tourne calmement en essayant de deviner à qui elle appartient. Mon cœur rate à nouveau un battement et mes joues se tintent de rouge.

 **\- Je.. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Ne me coupe pas, je t'en prie..**

J'hôche la tête avec un air intrigué, elle saisit doucement mon poignet.

 **\- Voilà, alors.. Je tiens à te dire que je suis très émue en ce moment et si je bégaye ne t'étonne pas. Ça va faire environ six ans qu'on se connaît, voir plus. Je me souviens qu'en CP on jouait ensemble dans le bac à sable. Tu pleurais et je te faisais des sourires pour que tu t'apaises..**

Sa phrase me fait étirer un sourire. Elle s'en souvient encore?

 **\- .. Et je pense qu'à partir de ce moment je t'ai aimée. Non, je t'ai adorée. Je n'ai jamais osé le dire, j'avais trop peur. Quand tu as été découverte en train de dire que tu étais attirée par les femmes.. Mon cœur a battu si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais certaine de ne pas rêver..**

Tout comme moi. C'est fou, nous avons tellement de points communs..

 **\- .. Je m'étais mise en couple avec Kentin. C'était un garçon merveilleux, plein d'attention et de tendresse. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec Kim, j'ai cru en mourir. Pourtant je faisais exactement la même chose, stupidement.. Mais ce soir il m'a annoncé qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça m'a fait réalisé que je t'aimais aussi. Depuis le début, sûrement depuis le CP. Ton frère est venu me trouver ce soir, il m'a montré tes dessins..**

Mes joues se colorent et je me mords la lèvre. Mes dessins sont tous..

 **\- .. C'étaient tous des dessins de moi. Et tu es très douée. Il m'a annoncé que tu avais fait ça pour moi et que tu n'arrêtais pas de t'entraîner pour pouvoir rester avec moi plus tard et qu'on ne se quitte pas. Je.. C'est ce que je veux aussi ! Je t'aime, toi toute entière, tant pis si les autres ne l'acceptent pas !**

Les larmes perlent toutes seules sur mes joues. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin. J'attendais ça depuis quatre ans. Quand j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais en fait..

 **\- A-Alors.. Je.. T-Tu voudrais bien.. Être ma p-petite amie..?**

Je me penche doucement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon premier baiser. Il lui était réservé de toute manière.

 **\- Si tu savais, depuis le temps que j'attends ça.. Oui Violette ! Je veux être ta petite amie, sans hésitations !**

Elle ancre son regard au mien et nous nous ré-embrassons avec toute la douceur du monde. C'est parfait comme ça. Mais pas trop parfait. Juste le milieu, l'évidence.

 **\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Ambre..**

Journal : 14 février - 3 ans plus tard

 _"C'est ma dernière page, alors je vais finir notre histoire. Mais il y a toujours une suite. Toujours._

 _~Je m'appelle Ambre Lewis, mon frère et moi sommes homosexuels. Je suis avec la plus parfaite des filles du monde et lui sort avec le mec le plus borné au monde._

 _Mon amie fan de mode, Li, sort actuellement avec Armin. Ils ont eu une petite puce nommée Chima._

 _Notre petite chirurgienne, Charlotte, a réussi sa vie. Elle s'est mariée à un brillant médecin qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa FAC de médecine._

 _Alexy et Kentin sortent ensemble depuis un mois. Ils ont pris leur temps et forment un magnifique couple._

 _Kim et Peggy sont parties vivre en Alaska, réalisant le rêve de la métisse qui voulait devenir championne de Snowboard et sa petite amie écrit dorénavant le journal quotidien._

 _Violette et moi allons bientôt avoir notre petite chérie. Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Cassidy en hommage à notre directrice, décédée en été dernier. Sans elle, aucun de nous n'aurait fini heureux. C'est pourquoi la vie est ainsi et pas autrement. Merci, cher journal, tu m'as apporté tellement d'aide.. Merci de tout cœur."_

Je range à présent mon journal sur la planche du haut où j'éparpille mes bouquins et ceux de ma chérie. Nous avons une nouvelle maison et un avenir à construire. Et cela commence..

Maintenant.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce yuri Violette x Ambre. C'est légèrement guimauve mais j'avais envie de me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable d'également écrire du yuri et pas seulement du yaoi !

~ CrazyChamalow

 _Review ?_


End file.
